


Secrets

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon has a role he plays to lead the revolution, but he can't always be so strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Haha, I feel like I’m always piggybacking off Hnery’s headcanons and pictures, but she always comes up with the most lovely things! This is roughly from a picture that went up earlier. I’m certain that Amon isn’t always as stone cold and collected as he is on the show. He has to have his vulnerable moments, and if they relate to his past, he’d have just about nobody he could safely confide in.

<http://theslowestdrawfag.tumblr.com/post/44884042571/he-just-needs-a-minute-i-forgot-i-drew-this>

—

                “I understand that you’re worried about better communications in the eastern neighborhoods. I’ll speak to Hiroshi Sato tonight, so if you come see me tomorrow before noon, I should have some suggestions for you.”

                “Yes, I’m grateful of course, but if I could just speak to Amon—”

                The Lieutenant moved to cut him off as the man tried to step around him. “Amon isn’t available at the moment.”

                “I do realize Amon confides in you a great deal, but really, I must speak to him in person.”

                “I would oblige you if I could, but that simply isn’t an option right now.”

                “Isn’t he in? I was told he was definitely in his office.”

                “He was, but he’s just stepped out. He isn’t likely to be back for an hour or two at the very least.”

                “I’ll just step in to be sure—”

                The man reached for the door handle, but the Lieutenant grabbed his wrist. “ _Nobody_ goes into Amon’s office while he is out.”

                “I just saw you come out of there!”

                “Nobody but me.”

                He grumbled, but finally turned and left. The Lieutenant gave it a few minutes, waiting to be sure that nobody was in sight before he opened the door just a crack and slipped inside. It wasn’t until he slid the bolt home that he sighed and relaxed. “Amon. Amon, it’s me.”

                The other man was sitting against the wall, hunched forward with his face buried in his arms. He didn’t look up, but there was a noise that might have been a muffled ‘sorry.’

                He sat on the floor next to Amon, close, but careful not to touch him. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

                “I need to get back to work.”

                “I can take care of everything that can’t wait. You just take care of yourself.”

                There were some minutes of quiet before either one moved. Amon was the one to lean over so they rested shoulder to shoulder. “Thank you.”

                “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

                “It’s— I—”

                “Amon, it’s fine. You don’t have to if you can’t.”

                They both reached for each other’s hands at the same moment. There wasn’t much need for words between them, not anymore. Eventually, though, they had to break apart. There was business that couldn’t be neglected and this had been more time than they could rightfully spare. Still, there was space at the desk for two chairs to be placed side by side. That would have to be enough for now.

                “You know I love you.”

                “I love you too.”


End file.
